


An Unexpected Chat

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I need more of Hak being a big bro tbh, very very very slight hints to post+ 100 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon is worried about the wellbeing of the dragons. He receives reassurance from an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Little request fic for the-masked-barona on Tumblr, who wanted Hak being a bro to Yoon~ This is my first time writing Hak, I hope I didn't completely botch him. Takes place around chapter 96/97, after the three dragons become ill and while the gang is waiting on news about the battle between Kouka and Sei.

Yoon made his way out of the medical tent, worrying his lip and muttering to himself. “It’s just an illness, it’s just an illness, it’s just an illness.” So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he leapt what seemed like almost as high as Jae-ha when another voice spoke right next to his ear.

“Something wrong?”

“Eeek!” Yoon exclaimed, barely managing to not drop his bowl again like he had before. He whirled around to see Hak, sitting on a rock and staring at him questioningly with that bored-looking face of his.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I-It’s okay,” Yoon said, chuckling nervously and his face flushing a bit. “…Ah, nothing’s wrong, just trying to figure out what to do with those beasts…”

Hak “hmm”d in understanding, then squinted a little in thought. Finally, he spoke again.

“…I get the feeling that that cold of theirs didn’t happen naturally. After all… we’ve been around them; why haven’t we gotten sick too?”

Yoon tensed, knowing that if he spoke his voice wouldn’t stay even. He glanced at his feet, awkwardly standing there not knowing what to say.

“…You know something, don’t you,” Hak said bluntly.

“Y-Yeah…” Yoon said finally, cursing Hak’s intuitiveness. “…They told me the dragons have a short lifespan. That… t-that when a new dragon with the power is born, the previous one dies soon after…” He hated the fact that his eyes were tearing up yet again, and the sound of his voice. Knowing that he couldn’t back out of this conversation now, Yoon weakly sat down beside Hak’s perch, not having had any real destination before he was interrupted anyway.

“…That makes sense,” Hak said finally, his voice betraying no emotion and sounding as if he was just stating an obvious fact. “They’re always replaceable… since a new one will always be born.”

“D-Don’t say that!” Yoon exclaimed, sounding desperate. “They… they can’t… they can’t be replaced… and besides, a new one being born is the _reason_ they end up needing to _be_ replaced! It’s a contradiction.”

“Sorry… I agree with you; we can’t lose them,” Hak said softly. Yoon looked up tearily, surprised at how Hak had changed his tune so abruptly.

“…I don’t think we have anything to worry about though at the moment, as I think you yourself realized.” Hak began. “I mean… it’s very unlikely that new Hakuryuus, Ryokuryuus, and Seiryuus would all be born within days of each other, somewhere out there. And even if they were, they don’t seem all that worried, and I assume they would be able to sense that.”

Yoon nodded his head slowly, taking a shaky breath. “I came to the same conclusion. …It’s most likely just a cold that they all happened to catch from each other.” He realized this didn’t answer Hak’s original question about why _they_ were the only ones, and how Kija had become ill in the first place… but he was confident that it was just a normal illness. They didn’t need to worry about the specifics of the “how” or “why”… he hoped.

As if reading his mind, Hak continued on. “…Still, I wouldn’t be surprised if the powers do affect them in some way. It must be exhausting to have to use such abilities constantly… probably something that is alien to the body. And we saw what happened to them each when they first met the Princess.” He seemed to realize then that playing detective wasn’t like him, and he shut his mouth quickly, looking away. It made Yoon smile a little.

“That is true as well… you’re probably right.” Yoon bit his lip. “…It’s sad, all the dragons having to suffer with a power forced on them that some of them probably didn’t want.” Shin-ah was the most obvious candidate.

“It is,” Hak agreed, and then the two of them lapsed into silence.

After a while, Hak stood up and stretched. “Well, we’ll worry about them if, _if_ , that time comes. For now, I think you can handle them all just fine.” He slapped Yoon on the back encouragingly, and walked off, presumably to find Yona.

Yoon stared after him, wiping the few tears that remained in his eyes. He hadn’t known the Thunder Beast could be so… helpful? In his own, Hak way of course.

He smiled a little, then stood up himself, picking up his things. “Alright! He’s right, I’ve got a job to do. I’ll keep those damn beasts alive, no matter what!”

Yoon was heading back to where he had his food and medicine stocked, determination in his step, when suddenly, a new question popped unbidden into his mind.

“Wait a minute… Why didn’t _Zeno_ catch their cold?"


End file.
